Dead or Alive
by Novak's Sins
Summary: A group of students go hunting for a mansion within the woods, Jocks and cheerleaders find out the dark truth of what lives in the woods, shall they all see tomorrow or never face the sun rise. Read to find out what happens
1. Ch1: Hell

The DJ played the music louder and louder, the beats were so loud the floor was vibrating. There are close to 100 people here, its quite small this time. I headed for the back door, I was starting to feel sick and I needed to leave. I grabbed the handle, pushing the sliding door aside. outside were a couple of people. Jack, one of the best jocks at the school, aka my bully, known as a player, with girl and is called a Daredevil.

The 2nd person was Lilly, she is the hottest cheerleader, and always thinks she needs to be the center of attention. attention whore. The third person is Josh also a jock but isnt as strong compared to the others, he does pick on me, but I don't care. and a couple others that I don't care for or I just never seen them.

They are looked at me, then some looked back down at their phones. Jack walks up to me. ''Want to come with us to the woods?" he asked smiling, and smelling like alcohol. Although it was creepy of him to ask that. I stare at him for awhile and then I answered. "Where are we going?" he lets out a small laugh, he picks me up, like I was sack of potatoes. "Hey- Put me down!" I yelled the others followed behind him, they talked to each other, some laughing, some not. suddenly I hear a twig crack, I tried to look around and avoid looking at the others, one of them walk towards me. "Hey~Jake, how are you?" He says to me, smiling. he slightly grazes my face. "What?" I asked in a confused manner, before he could answer, we stop and suddenly I'm dropped to the gound, ow jack. I think his name was conner, but he walks to me and lends me a hand, I take it and when I realized where we were. A emotion called terror popped in my mind. when I started to feel someone or something grope my ass,I find no one behind me.

"Right you wanted to know where we were going, right?" I nodded my head. "well here me out, I'm seeking for the mansion, I found it early today, and I need help finding it." he was serious about it and the others turned on their flashlights and started to look in pairs. Unfortunately I was stuck with Jack, he was acting a bit strange, thinking it was nothing, I turned back around and before I walk forward, he stops me. "we need a fire, so they know where we are." I was a little anxious about this mansion, guess I won't find out.

When he starts to make the fire, and tells me to get more wood, I walked toward more trees but never out of sight... Suddenly I hear static, its not loud but I can hear it. when I got chills down my back, I ran back to the fire. I handed Jack the wood and he put them next to him, and put one in the pile. I felt my phone buzz, I check it and when I looked at it, I have no signal, not one bar.

But my game went off, I cant receive any messenges, yet I got this.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked, I sat beside him and showed him, he looked at me wierd and then he took my phone. He stands up and clicks the home button. Damn I should have kept the lock on my phone. When he clicks the notification, The screen go black, then the legend of zelda music plays, but the screen is still black. Then the music got louder and when we least expected it, my phone starts to ring. when I notice that there is no name, I froze. "Don't answer." I whispered. He ignores me and picks it up. "Hello?" he says, then a voice, that sounded young yet horrific. "LEAVE THE FOREST NOW, THIS IS YOUR WARNING." He repeats it twice and then hangs up.

Jack laughed and pretty sure he thought it was a joke... Well for me, I didnt take it as a joke. I grabbed my phone from his hands. "You might think its a joke, well unlike you, Jack. I take things seriously." as I turned and walked away. He grabs my wrist. "It probably someone playing a joke on us. trust me Jake." he says calmly to me. I am mostly disturbed by the fact, he looked straight into my eyes. I looked down at the leaves. Right when I was about to say something, branches were breaking and laughter fill the air. "Connor? Josh? is it you guys?" when there was no answer, thats when hell started. I start to feel light headed and I hear static. I grabbed Jack's hand and pull him behind me, and I started to run.

After running for 3 minutes straight, We run into a tree, with a paper on it. There was a picture, It looked strange, it was a circle with an X through it. That's when everything went blank... Jack got hit on the head knocking him out cold. I stood there frozen, I grabbed him, trying to pull him. For me, he weighted like a thousand pounds. I grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him again... Surrounded by foot steps, and suddenly I heard someone. "Jack! where are you?" he yelled when I notice who it was, their phone flashlight shined at me and Jack. "Josh, where are the others?" he doesnt respond immediately, "The others are gone, I was stabbed, lilly was taken and I dont know what's happening." he trys to walk toward us, and when he got near us, he leans against a tree and slides down to the floor. he looks at Jack then me."What happened to you guys?" I didnt know what to say at that point, but I told him a short part."Someone called my phone and told us to leave, he told us it was a warning, then he hung up." Josh held his side. When I looked at his side, It was all messed up, from a stab. "Some guy came up to me, he had black hair, and a white jacket. he was fucking pale. he stabbed me, but missed any good organs." He looks at the wound. "Hand me your phone, I can patch it for you. When I grabbed the beer can, thankfully there was still beer inside. I dumped it on his wound. he grits his teeth. "Sorry, Now Ill just wrap it." He nods. I take off my jacket, and wrap his waist to avoid blood lost. I looked at Jack then at Josh. "How did things end up so shitty." I said putting my head in hands.

"Things got shitty because of me, Im sorry to both of you." I looked at jack, He woke up. He looks at me then at Josh. "I guess I wont be running for awhile. He chuckles and Jack laughs a bit. Just when things were lighting up, Hell broke loose. Static got louder, making me sick. I looked at Jack and Josh. Jack was helping Josh onto his feet and I know what Im about to do is stupid but I dont care. Anymore. " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. I CAN HEAR ALL OF YOU. LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE, AND TAKE ME. TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME!" I yelled, Jack turned toward me, upset. "What the hell are you doing." I push him away. "Just go please." he looks at me. "Im not leaving." He said angrily, "Yes, you are." I pushed him hard and ran the other way, deeper into the forest. followed behind me."Why didnt you go, You dont even know or care about me." I yelled.

"WE GAVE YOU A WARNING." A scratchy voice yet deep voice said. Suddenly Josh was Pulled to the ground and pulled away. Jack grabbed my waist and back, he held me closeclose to him and thats when I blacked out or Knocked out cold...Jack, why did you do that? Why?


	2. ch2: Help

When I had woken, I found myself laying on cement. Cold cement...The thought of me being somewhere and not remembering how I got there. Its chilling.

Suddenly someone opens the door that sat at the top of the stairs. They walked down, each step they stepped on creaked. When I looked around I saw Josh, Jack, Lilly, Connor, Jess, and Cassidy. They were here. but afraid. when the creaking stopped, I turned around slowly. when I look at the steps, a body is facing forward but the head is looking straight at me. I look up at the doorway and I start to shiver, and thats when it came running at us. Its pale skin and bright blue eyes. When it stopped in front of me, a bloody smile faced me. He looked into my eyes and held a knife. he must have been the one who stabbed Josh. Suddenly I hear a kid laughing. "Jeff! Slendy wants you!" Yelled a small voice. The pale guy before must be jeff...wait jeff? I thought I had heard that name before. I remembered that name, he went missing after the murder of his parents and brother. He sneers, he stands up straight and walks back up. The kid was still here. "You must feel sick, all of you." Her voice sounded pitiful. "Yes, I feel horrible, I keep hearing static and it hurts!" Cassidy yells at her. "Just let us go!" Cassidy yelled once more. The girl laughs. "Take these, 1 for each, It'll help with the static." she tosses the container to me and skips up the stairs. She shut the door hard but we hear the door click. Nobody moved until she was gone. I opened the bottle and handed 1 to each person. we all took it. 2 minutes later, the static is gone. Lilly starts to sob. Josh was on his deathbed by now. Connor was pacing back and forth. "What hell were those things!" He muttered to himself. He said kinda louder. "Whoever is doing this is sick. All we know is the pale guy is jeff and the boss is slendy." I tell them, Lilly starts to get frustrated, "Bullshit! These people are crazy, physically and mentally!" she yelled loudly as she got up. We hear the door creak open. "Could you guys shut it, Im trying to sleep." she closes the door hard. once again another pale person. when all of sudden, Josh starts to puke blood, we never realized how pale he got. "Oh my gosh, Josh. Whats wrong?" She exclaimed worriedly, I push her slightly to the side. I grab my jacket and start to unwrap it, I unbutton his shirt and check his wound. "Shit. Its infected." he coughs up more blood. "I should have said something, but the pill didnt work on me. Im sorry." Josh says quivering. Connor runs up the stairs and starts to bang on the door. "Hey! Someone help us! Our friend is sick!" He repeats it a couple of times. I brush Josh's hair out of his face. Jess holds my hand. "Is he gonna be okay?" I look at her, and shake my head. She lets go of my hand and gets up. Just when she got up, someone opens the door, connor turns and runs down the stairs scared. "Who is hurt?" When I look up to see, I see a shadow. of a long figure. "Its our friend Josh, H-He got infected!" Connor yells. Suddenly black tentacles come toward us, in 6 seconds. Josh was grabbed. He was started to pulled aways, I held him as long as I can but then I let him go. His head hits every stair, he is pulled violently out the door and its shuts hard. Once agian, the door clicks. Just when I thought everything was okay, Josh starts to scream, "Help me! Somebody be please." Jack looked at me intensely and tears start to go down my face, other than shock and guilt, we all sob expect for Jack. "Im sorry, I shouldnt have brought any of you, I should of just left you guys." Jack put one of his hands on lilly and Cassidy. and they cry on his shoulders. I look at the floor, And then I jump up to my feet. I look up and notice that their is a window. I walk to the stairs and grab a box, with the name "Jeff" Written in blood. I open it. "What are you doing?" Connor yells in a whisper. "If looking through this stuff can help us escape." everyone expect lilly moved toward me. and looked through Jeff's box. When I open the box, there is pictures of his family. and brother. We take all the pictures out and put them aside. I pulled out...Bleach and a lighter. I start to remember that a kid got caught on fire couple of years ago. The last thing in the box was something that made my stomach drop...A picture of me and him. He looked so different. His name was Jeffery Dan, we were very close.

Jack looks at me in sorrow. Connor tackles me, "You knew him!" well wasnt it obvious. "Yeah, we were, until the anident." Connor looks at me in anger. Jack puts his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Thats enough." His voice went deep. We packed everything in the box, until a note fell out the picture of us. 'Dear Jeffery, I know this already chessy but I love you from the bottom of my heart, but your not telling me things. Im your best friend open up when you want. Sincerely Jake.' after reading the note, I start to remember everything we did together. I fold the note and stuff it in my pocket. "Whats that?" Said Connor, "Nothing." I responded, I didnt answer the way he wanted but whatever. His face shows frustration but sighs. After awhile, the door clicks. Just when we thought everything was fine. It wasnt...When I thiught it was the little girl, it wasnt. It was him, they call him jeff.

He walks down the stairs with a tray. But he stops in his tracks. He looks at us with his clean blue eyes. His eyebrows narrow. "Who touched my stuff!" Cassidy raised her hand, and Her face, Sad and guilt. He stomped down the stairs and ran toward Cassidy. I thought he would have pulled her, but he didnt. "Is she your friend, kid?" He asked in a angry tone. I shook my head, "No, she is my classmate." Regret filled my body and he grabbed her by the hair tugging her behind. She screams and crys. When she was pulled up the mid way of the stairs, Her hair ripped out. Blood started to drip. _plup plup plup._ She looked at us and was pulled up again, she continued to scream. Lily started to cry. She turned toward and punched me in the face. "Why did you do that?" Her cries were louder than her words. She continued to hit me and yell. _Why! why! why!_ She started to annoy me, I turned toward her and punched her straight into the side of her ribs. She stopped and fell to the floor. "I..Hate you..." she spit blood at me. Everyone looked at me, some shocked and some surprised. "Listen lily, she was done! none this is my fault!" I yelled. she looked at me, then out of nowhere, Connor pinned me to the wall. "This is all your fault, you knew him, yet you forget him. Your a horrible person." He lets me go and leans on the wall. just when things calmed down, hell started again.

The static filled my ears then everyone elses. I fall to my knees and when I heard the door. The little girl skipped down the stairs, She hands me the pill and I take it. After a few moments, it was gone. Just then Cassidy was dragged in. She laid on the floor, lily scrambled to her feet tripping once. She grabbed Cassidy and held her. "What happened?" Lily aksed in a quiet tone. "He-he...r..." she tried to speak but busted into tears, or just red tears. "Omg, Jack get the cloth!" She yelled demandingly, Jack ran to the shelf and grabbed the cloth and threw it to her.

Remember me saying, 'hell started again' well it never ended. I pushed Lily to the side I put Cassidy's head on my lap and I said a few words to her while she was screaming. Once she feel alseep, everyone looked at me. "How did you do that?" Connor said in a whisper. "My rumor, not about my ass, but the other." He looks at me and I can tell he didnt listen to the other rumor. "Its about his aura, Its Basically a calm one, Its like being in a safe place." Lily says. After we all talked, we all chose a conner to sleep.

A few hours later, I opened my eyes, I rub my eyes and clear the blurr. I looked at the steps and the door was wide open. I moved Cassidy's head to the side, she moved a bit. but not much. When I turned my head, there he was, I dashed up the stairs. When a pair of steps followed behind. I looked around to find a way out. Just when I thought everything was going to end...But I saw Josh, he still had his wound and everything. Then someone came behind them, then I blacked out or so I think.

 **Jack's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of steps being ran up and down. I looked at Connor and then for...Jake. When I looked around the room, he was gone.

When I looked up, someone ran up the stairs and then slammed the door. 'Jake where the hell did you go?'

When an hour passed by Jake was in the pale skin's arms. He walked down the stairs and turned. He layed Jake down softly. Pale skin walked back up the stairs.

Then black.


	3. Chapter 3 Guilt

_Everything felt cold and black. As if I were dying, I looked around. Trying to the find the others, When I had notice I felt someones hand. 'Jack?' when the black faded, my sister sat in front of me._

 _"You let me die, didnt even bother going into the building, instead of visting me in the hospital. You visted him..." her voice raspy and soft. Her voice echoed in the black. I remember her screaming for help from her window._

 _''Help! Jake! please do something!" I looked at her as she kept screaming. Sirens echoed in the once quite neighborhood, to the tragic death of my sister. firefighters sprayed the water at the house. 5 minutes later the fire was put out._

 _Despritly hoping she was okay. Firefighters walked into the house and didnt come out for awhile. The silence was cut, everyone cheering but then fear broke out quickly. Within seconds she put into the ambulance and rushed away. Then my phone rings._

 _Jake: **Hello?**_

 _Liu: **Hey Jake, there's something I need to tell you...**_

 _Jake: **Go ahead, tell me.**_

 _ **Liu** : **Its about Jeff, he's been hurt...**_

 _White noise went through my head, as I stared blankly in front of me. Tears started to wail up in my eyes, I fell to my knees._

 _Liu: **Jake, did you hear anything I said?**_

 _No...no...no...nononono!_

I opened my eyes and I was staring at the basement door...Im back...? I thought I got out, when i remembered what happened. They were real, They were standing in front of me. I saw 3 faces...

I felt a buzz in my pocket and I realized, My phone was in my pocket. I slid my right hand into my right back pocket. I push the home button and it turns on but the battery was at 30%. I saw that I had a message and reading the name. It was a friend Alex.

 _ **Jake???**_

 _ **where r u?**_

 _ **dude where did u go?**_

 _ **hello...?**_

 _ **JAKE!**_

i start to type and he added another message..

 _ **Jake this isnt funny...**_

Alex...Im alive

 _ **where r u?**_

me and couple of others were dragged into a mansion and I don't know what's happening, 2 people already died...

 _ **So r u somewhere in the woods?**_

Yes, I think about 3 miles in and then there should be a fire or burned out fire

 _ **okay I'm coming alright, can u tell me who is with u?**_

Jack, lily, cassidy, josh and connor

 _ **And who is dead?**_

Cassidy and josh

When the sound of the door handle moves, I stuff my phone in my pocket. I laid on the floor, When the door opened, something walked down the stairs and then walked passed me. I started to hear Muffles and realized that something is near Cassidy and then it goes quiet.

The sound of a body dragging across the floor, and there was very little struggle, I peek a bit and witness somthing horrible.

 **JEFF'S POV:**

"Hey Toby! do wanna play??" Sally said.

"Yeah, but could you lend me a hand, she heavy!"

Toby Said with a grin

"Thats not nice to say about a girl, Toby!" As Jane hit him on the head. "Its rude to call a woman heavy."

"Since when are you considered a woman?" I asked, she turns and glares at me. "Really, Im a woman and thats it."

"And thats why I never find a place without tension...huh." EJ said as he walked into the main room. "Close the door will you!"

"Hey guys, you realized slender is gonna be mad right...He didnt want anyone else dead...Oh well, what can we do" Ben Said as he looked at his game. I look his way "yeah, I know but what slender did to her, she wasn't going to survive. Though the rest we can drive insane." I reassured.

Suddenly a cough came from behind me.

"Hey slender...thats just fake." His arms crossed, clearly mad. His tentacles reached out and grabbed the young girl's body.

"I have jobs for all of you..." All of us looked at him. "Jane, sally, and Toby, you will drive Lily to insanity and to do so you will use fears, phobias, and love ones." Jane grabs sallys hand starts to walk. "You not gonna hold my hand..." Toby asked in sad manner. she opens her other hand. His face lights up and he runs towards her and they leave.

"Ben, EJ, LJ and lucy, you have Connor, once again you will drive him to Insanity with fears, phobias, and loved ones. Go..." He points them out

They jump and start running.

"Lucy, hoodie, masky, and smile, you have Jack once again drive him to insanity. use his loved ones."

He points out too.

"Jeff, Puppeteer, bloody , and Liu, you have Jake. you will drive him to insanity using his phobias and fears. Go"

I run with my group to hunt for his pobias and fears but I know something they don't. I remember everything he was afaid of and his phobias that caused him to be sick...

Fears:

Heights

death

food poisoning

being alone

Phobias:

Clowns

Clusters of holes

small rooms

Underwater(afaid of whats under)

He has quite a bit than the others, He just stands out as an outsider...

 **JAKE'S POV:**

I opened my eyes moments later, I grab my phone from my pocket and turn the flashlight on...I look for Cassidy. She was no where to be found, all that was left behind was blood. I turn my body to see the others and just as I turned, Jack was starring right at me. I nearly have a heart attack, Next to him was connor. who didnt look well. "He's ill...Without medication, he'll sleep and die." I crawl to Connor and Jack. I grab Connor's hand, flipping it. What saw was scars...I thought i would never see on a football star. I look at his face, he was pale.

"I guess you can say I do get sick..." He laughs. When he starts to cough, blood comes out.My phone vibrated, I pull it out to check it, and it was from Alex...

 _Hey, I'm at the edge of the woods and um...I..._

 _What is it??_

 _Well, there's blood...and a body_

 _What?!_

 _I think I know who it is..._

 _Who??_

 _Cassidy and josh_

 _You said a body not two_

 _there is only one body, Josh's body is missing but his face is right here..._

 _wait like just his face?_

 _Yes..._

 _I turn from the phone and slowly turn toward the left, the shaking body stopped moving and when I_ _touched it._

It stopped moving and turned. it's face stuck smiling...I look back at Connor and his eyes fill with fear. He tried to move away but his legs weren't strong enough. I turn around and see that the body was gone. I get up and turn the flashlight everywhere, the creature was gone, Connor had past out do to fear...

 **My vibranted, making me jump out of skin. I look at it and my battery was almost out, I look at who texted me...to my disappointment, its was an Amber Alert**

 _6_ _kids kidnapped, 1 body was found...the kids names are:_

Jack Nicholas

Lily Hernandez

Josh vilantogi

Connor Santiago

Cassidy Corvus

Jess Miller

I look at the alert and reading the names, I looked at the Jack...My phone screen goes black, its dead.

I jump back into reality, cursing myself. I get up and go through the boxes looking for a charger...When my hope was low, I remember that Jeff's box had one but he took it with him, getting up and listening carefully for any footsteps, luckily nobody was there...or anywhere. they must have left this place, as soon as I start to move toward the door, somebody walks in. I pause and realize that somebody wasn't with us, not moving til I see them gone. Staring straight ahead, a tall slender man walks in dropping a girl on the floor softly. My eyes widen and my jaw dropped...Jess was gone the entire time. I felt guilt go through my body, how could of I have not noticed, I drop... I regret everything I've done, my existence was hell...would things be better without me? The faceless man looked at me, **"He CaReS aBoUt YoU..."** he talked but in my head, his legs took one step and he was gone. I crawl to jess.

 **Jess's POV:**

coldness swarmed around me, freezing my skin. I felt nothing but pitiful and painful scars upon my skin, dried blood that shall not be cleaned, brothers and sister that cant be seen in the light. I should've told them thank you, but im an idiot! My filling with tears.

JAKE!!


End file.
